


Sweet, Sweet Silver

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Internationaux de France, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, explicit sexual content in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: When Jason wins a very unexpected silver, someone special gives him an even more unexpected surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys I would write a short one shot to celebrate Jason's crazy perfect skates that got him silver at GP France with not only no quads in either program but with a free skate with several doubles! I was so surprised to see the scoring system finally work the way it was intended and reward clean skating that has beautiful 💜
> 
> There will be an epilogue for the ones who want dirty stuff in the comments of the last fic, but it is not necessary if you do not want. I am just thinking not everyone wants dirty stuff so I make it optional!

Jason only waited until he got half a second to run into a bathroom stall and get out his phone. The ringing was agonizing, but when it was picked up he beamed. “DID YOU HEAR?!”

“I was watching!” Shoma shouted. “You were so amazing! That was the best short I’ve seen. Honestly.” Jason clutched his chest, leaning back against the door. “Jason, that was beautiful. I loved it and you deserved that score!”

Jason giggled. “I think I’m gonna medal tomorrow, Shoma. Holy crap. I probably can’t hold off both Nathan and the Samarin but I can totally get a bronze!”

“Definitely,” Shoma said proudly. “I told you, didn’t I? This season’s scoring system would work for you when you did well. You blew them away. Fuck their quads!”

Jason did a little happy dance. “You know what this means, right?”

“What, Babe?” 

Jason blushed a little at Shoma’s little English term of endearment he had picked up since they started dating and Jason mentioned it was weird there were no Japanese equivalents. “If I can beat your short program scores for some of this season with no quads, and if I can get down the sal by four continents, I might kick your butt!”

Shoma hummed. “Yeah, and it’ll be really hot,” he said, making Jason blush even redder.

“SHOMA!”

“What?! Do you know how hot it’ll be to skate against you and really have it be on fair footing? You’ve always been this good, but now the scoring works for you. You’re in line to kick serious ass if you have even one quad, and having you beat me with that sexy short of yours?” Shoma groaned. “I’ll be useless in the free because I’ll be thinking about you in that outfit, doing that thing with your hips.” 

Jason giggled bashfully. “Oh stop it.” He sighed, dropping his head back against the door. “I’m so happy, Sho. I can’t wait until tomorrow. I feel so good! I’m confident this is gonna be good. I needed this after Skate Canada.”

“You weren’t even bad there,” Shoma reminded him. “Everybody was just very close together in scores, it’s not like you had a massive failure. You were good. Just not as good as you can be.”

Jason sighed. “I know. It just hasn’t been easy getting here. And I’m still not in the best shape. I’m getting winded way too early,” he said.

Shoma cooed. “Just keep up your cardio. You know me. I’m always breathless after a skate.” 

“I wish I could do the fun cardio,” Jason muttered flirtatiously. “I miss you. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Tell you what,” Shoma said. “If you beat Samarin tomorrow, I’ll give you a surprise,” he said and Jason could hear the leer in his voice. 

“You’re terrible,” Jason said, though he could only bite his lip at the thought of what ‘surprise’ Shoma might have for him. Sometimes a ‘surprise’ involved dirty photos. They were really careful about that sort of thing because of the risk of someone getting ahold of their phones and stealing the photos, but on occasion, they didn’t have time to set up a skype date so they sent each other a photo to help get them through the time apart. “I love you,” Jason whispered, and he heard Shoma’s breath hitch. 

“I love you, too.” They didn’t say it often, because Jason told everybody he loved them and wanted it to stay special when he said it to Shoma, but because of that, when they did say it, Jason got the biggest, wildest butterflies in his tummy. 

“Brian is probably looking for me, I really need to go,” Jason said reluctantly. “I just needed to talk to you after that skate. I needed to hear your voice.”

“Never feel like you can’t call me. I’ll even wake up for you,” Shoma reminded him and Jason beamed.

“Goodnight, Sho. Sweet dreams.”

“Bye, Babe. Talk to you tomorrow!”

Jason hung up and clutched his phone to his chest, fighting the flood of warmth that threatened to make him cry from joy. Today had just been a really, really good day. 

~

When Jason saw a 2 beside his name when his scores came up he nearly screamed. Tracy and Brian both cheered and he couldn’t believe what he had done. 

It took a longer amount of time until he got to call Shoma this time and it went to voicemail. He tried not to be too disappointed since it was early in the AM hours in Japan after all. 

“Hey, Sho! I got silver! I hope you got to watch it but if you didn’t you can see it in the morning!” He flopped across his bed, laughing softly. “I got _silver_ with as many doubles as I had triples, and the guy in third had quads. What happened this weekend? Those judges must really like me.” He sighed. “I’m so happy, Sho. I hope you like my skate when you finally see it. Goodnight from me and good morning to you, Sho.” He made kissy noises at his phone. “Love you, bye.”

He giggled happily as he remembered the feeling, standing on the podium beside Nathan. He couldn’t believe he’d done so much. He had done it. He was progressing just how he hoped he would. All he could think was, “US Nationals, here I come!”

~

Tracy had actually suggested Jason take a few days of when they got back to Canada, but he was excited after his win and wanted to train harder. Brian had laughed good naturedly when Jason came to him requesting some extra ice time for the week leading up to when he was planning to take time off to go stay with his parents for Hanukah. He wanted to keep the momentum going while he was feeling so good about himself and his abilities. 

That’s exactly where he was when someone called from the doorway. “Jason!” He turned and tilted his head in acknowledgement as Conrad gestured to the door. “Some delivery dude is here looking for you. At the front desk. Where do you want him to take your delivery?”

Jason frowned. “Who would send me something here?” he muttered. He looked at Brian. “Is it okay if I just put whatever it is beside the stereo?” he asked, and Brian shrugged.

“Sure, just hurry up.”

“I will,” he said, skating over to get his blade guards, only to think twice and just sit and start to take his skates off. He didn’t want to walk down the tile halls with his skates. That was asking to slip and fall and ruin his season with a broken neck. 

“Hey, I’ll just grab it for you,” Conrad said, seeing what he was going to do. “No reason to piss Brian off making him wait,” he said, and Jason smiled gratefully as he dashed off, jogging away. Jason put his blade guards on to go meet him at the door, only to gasp when Conrad returned with a vase full of flowers. 

“Oh my God,” Jason said, rushing over to take the vase. He was confused but very touched. “Awww, I bet my mom sent them,” he gushed, and he blushed when he realized a lot of the people on the ice were all looking his way. The flower bouquet was as big as he was nearly. He could barely see over it as he walked over to put it by the stereo.

“Woooow,” Tracy said as she came over. She sniffed the flowers. “These are so beautiful. Who sent them?”

Jason dug around gently, looking for the card. “Probably my mom. I can’t imagine who else would send me flowers to the rink. She knows I’m not home much during the day usually.” He found the card and picked it up, opening it with an expectation of some cute message from his mother.

Instead, confusingly, the card just read, _Look at the lounge windows_. “What…” He turned around, looking over at the lounge windows, only to gasp, hands flying to his mouth when he saw a very familiar face smiling and waving from inside the lounge. He jerked off his skate guards dropped them on the ground as he got to the ice and skated over to the window, beaming. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” he shouted, barely able to contain himself.

Shoma just beamed and mouthed, “Finish training. I’ll still be here.”

Jason just rolled his eyes and spun in place, hands on either side of his head, shocked, confused, and blissfully happy. He giggled and blushed and waved before skating back over to Brian, who looked very confused. “Okay, sorry. I need to finish training so I can go murder someone for surprising me in the middle of a session like this.”

Tracy put her hands on her hips, frowning. “Why is Shoma Uno drinking coffee in the lounge and how did you know he was there?”

Jason ducked his head bashfully. “Weeeellll. The flowers are from him. The card said ‘look at the lounge window’. He’s so ridiculous,” he said, groaning. “Can we not talk about this? Let me keep my secrets and let’s just train, okay?”

“Pretty sure there’s no missing what that ‘secret’ is,” Tracy said, though she looked amused, not unhappy. “But you’re right! That’s a story for another day.”

“Yeah, a really confusing one,” Brian said, shaking his head. “Of all the things I thought you would be hiding, that sure isn’t it.”

“OKAY!” Jason clapped his hands together. “Less about my love life, more about my skating, please!”

Brian nodded. “Alright. Let’s get back to these triple-triples then. By nationals, I don’t want there to be a single double in your competition. That podium at US Nationals has your name on it. Let’s get you there.”

“Okay!” he said brightly, then skated out to get started. He tried his hardest to not look over at the lounge, but every time he came close to it, he couldn’t help finding the smiling face waiting there with eyes only for him. 

~

When Jason came walking out in clean clothes with his bag on one shoulder and the giant vase of flowers in his arms, he wished his hands were empty so he could run and hug Shoma when he spotted him waiting at the main entrance. He had to settle for giving him a mock-glare. “What the hell are you doing here?! The final is in two weeks!”

Shoma just grinned. “I promised you a surprise, right?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but I expected something a little less crazy than you flying to Canada two weeks from the Grand Prix Final!”

Shoma took Jason’s bag without asking, swinging it over his shoulder. “I know. I can only be here for two days before I have to leave again. But I convinced my coaches I need a mental health break. They think I’m staying home and playing video games, but it’s fine. Itsuki is covering for me.” He looked around and then, seeing nobody around, he stood on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to the corner of Jason’s lips. “Come on. Let’s get out of here,” he said, smiling up at Jason with warmth in his big, brown eyes. 

“Okay,” Jason said, hugging his vase of flowers just a little bit closer as he led the way to where he parked in the parking lot. 

~

In the car, Shoma had wasted no time holding his hand in the car, and it made him blush just a little bit. They got to see each other so rarely that every time, the casual affection made him feel all giddy and jittery at first. In fact, he was jittery the whole way home. Jason had asked if Shoma was hungry and wanted to eat something, but Shoma just shook his head with a sly grin that gave Jason a good idea exactly what Shoma wanted. 

He was very much happy with that line of thinking. 

Unsurprisingly, when they got inside and Jason put his things away and positioned his flowers on his coffee table, he stood up and instantly there were arms around his waist. “I missed you.” Shoma kissed his shoulder and Jason looked back at him, smiling at the way Shoma’s eyes peeked over his shoulder. He turned around in Shoma’s lax grip and wrapped his arms around Shoma’s shoulders. 

“I’ve missed you so much, too,” he said, leaning their foreheads together. “Thank you for my flowers. And for coming to see me when you’re so busy,” he said, and Shoma beamed.

“Are you kidding? What better way to head into the final than refreshed and happy from seeing my boyfriend?” he asked, eyes sparkling with love. “My silver medalist boyfriend,” he added, and Jason beamed.

“This is the best surprise for getting Silver I ever got,” he whispered before closing the small gap between their faces, pressing their lips together sweetly. Shoma leaned into the kiss and Jason could only squeeze him tighter. 

Shoma was a lot sturdier now than he had been when they got together last season after Four Continents. He hadn’t been skinny then by any means, but he had been working out more. His chest and shoulders showed a lot more tone and his abs were tighter. Jason had liked him the way he was, but it was hard to not enjoy the man he loved getting even hotter. Shoma clearly liked the way his body was, too, because in just moments, Jason felt a hand sliding across his abs and sneaking under the hem of his shirt. He shivered and moaned slightly when cool fingertips pressed into the ridges of his muscles. “Sho,” he breathed against his lips. 

“Your short program costume does things to me,” Shoma whispered against his lips. “Skin tight and black will be the death of me.”

Jason giggled softly. “It’s cute how easy you are for me.”

“It’s not hard to be when my boyfriend is as gorgeous as you are.” Shoma looked up into his eyes as they pulled apart just a bit. “Your eyes sparkle. It’s unfair how pretty they are,” Shoma said, looking from one eye to the other. “So big and brown and they sparkle like you’re a Disney character. It’s just ridiculous.” He smiled sweetly. “Beautiful, sexy, sweet, and silly. You’re the total package.”

“Mmmm, you should unwrap me then,” Jason joked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “Get it? Like opening a package? Ha.”

Shoma rolled his eyes. “The fact that joke didn’t slightly stop me from being really turned on says a lot for how weak for you I am.” He kissed Jason again. “I’ve never been here. Where’s your bedroom?”

“How about I show you?” Jason asked, grinning as he stepped back, pulled his shirt off seductively, and then winked as he walked towards his bedroom door, dropping the shirt pointedly on the way there. 

He heard Shoma curse and stumble over his own feet as he followed him.

~

Waking up with a naked Shoma wrapped up in his arms was amazing. Jason sighed and snuggled closer, rubbing absently at Shoma’s tummy as he ignored the alarm going off behind him. Shoma grumbled as he woke up. “Nnnnnn. Make it stop,” he mumbled and Jason sighed, letting go of him long enough to turn over and shut his alarm off. He came right back, curling his arms back around Shoma.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Jason whispered, pressing kisses to the skin behind Shoma’s ear. 

Shoma shivered a little and twisted just far enough he could look at Jason over his shoulder. “Good morning, Babe.” He blinked tiredly, curling his hands over Jason’s wrists on his middle. “Do you really have to get up already?”

Jason pouted but nodded. “Yeah. Training.” He cuddled closer. “I’m taking Hanukah off to go spend time with my parents, so I can’t skip, even for you.” 

“Yeah, I get that.” Shoma turned around in his hold, sliding a leg between Jason’s so he could tuck their bodies closer together, their noses nearly touching on the pillow. “How about, I hang out here until you’re finished. Then I’ll meet you for lunch?”

Jason giggled, unable to help himself. “You’re going to try to handle Toronto public transportation with your English?” he teased. 

Shoma rolled his eyes. “I survived yesterday. I can do it again.” He kissed Jason on the tip of his nose. “Besides. You’ve really helped me improve my English.” He pecked Jason’s lips. “I’m getting better than any school ever got me.” He kissed Jason’s chin, pushing until Jason was on his back and Shoma could move on top of him. “Probably because your teaching methods would be illegal in school,” he joked, kissing Jason’s neck. Jason shivered, tilting his head back to give him space, but instead, Shoma just continued downwards. “I should thank you,” he said as he kissed his collar bone. 

“Sho? I really don’t have time-“ He gasped when Shoma licked his nipple on his way past. 

“Don’t worry,” he muttered against Jason’s ribs. “Just let me give you a proper ‘good morning,’” he said, grinning smugly just before he disappeared under the covers. Jason knew when he felt a tongue tracing his abs that he was going to be late for training.

However, he was pretty sure nobody in their right mind could blame him for that, given what was going on beneath the covers right now. 

~

Jason was so embarrassed when he ran into the rink from the locker room without his skates on and with a hickey on his neck that he couldn’t hide, all while ten minutes later. “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” He panted as he put his things down and sat down to yank his skates on. “I lost track of time and- and there was traffic, and-“

“And you were getting busy?” Junhwan asked, sitting down next to him to put his skates on, too. He looked at the hickey on Jason’s neck. “Damn, Jason. Didn’t expect that of you.” He winked. “Didn’t take you as the hook-up type.”

Jason blushed brighter as he finished lacing one skate and started on the other. “I’m not. I’m in a relationship. I’ve just never had a visit be when I’m in training.”

“Well nice to see you boys finally join us!” Tracy skated over and stopped, arms crossed. “What has you two late? You’re my most punctual pair.”

Junhwan shrugged. “I was hungry so I stopped for breakfast.”

Jason ducked his head. “I won’t be late again, sorry, Tracy.” When he got his second skate laced, he stood up, and she only had to take one look at his blush and the mark on his neck before snorting.

“Well, guess there’s no mystery to why you’re late.” She shook her head. “You kids. You’re never boring, that’s for sure.” She nodded to the ice. “Come on, lover boy. Time for stroking practice.” When a passing Conrad snorted Tracy pointed a finger at him. “Stop being such a teenage boy,” she threatened and when Junhwan asked what was funny and Tracy had to stop Conrad from explaining, Jason was glad to have the focus off of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The romantic yet smutty conclusion to this fic! 
> 
> NOTE: Nothing new happens here other than sex and more fluffy banter. You don't HAVE to read this part. 
> 
> (But why would you not want to? jajaja)

Jason felt a flutter in his heart when he saw Shoma sitting at a table, sipping a soda, looking at his phone. He bypassed the woman asking if he needed to be seated with a smile and a wave and went to Shoma. They so rarely got to go out on dates, so this lunch date was super sweet, even if it was just at a random chain restaurant, not something romantic. “Hey, Sho,” he said, and Shoma surprised him by reaching out for his hand when he saw him and tipping his chin up in a clear invitation. Jason blushed and kissed Shoma in a quick, sweet peck to the lips before sitting across from him. 

“Hey, Babe,” he greeted with a smile. He scrunched his nose. “Telling the server I wanted a table for two and a coke was really not easy,” he said, and Jason beamed.

“But you did it!” He clapped playfully. “My smart, beautiful boyfriend, using his English!”

Shoma smiled. “Your strip-English-lessons are to blame, not my intelligence,” he said dismissively. “You learned Japanese with very little struggle.”

“I just didn’t have anything else to do but study,” Jason defended. “And I’ve been learning when I was a teenager. Since I realized how many Japanese skaters I would be skating with all my career.”

Shoma chuckled. “Could you ever imagine you and I would be in a relationship when we met?” he asked, scratching at his neck. “God, I was just a child.”

Jason smiled teasingly. “You were the same size as you are now,” he teased and Shoma swatted at his hand.

“Jerk!”

“Nah,” Jason dismissed. “You looked about twelve when I met you. Now you’re alllll man,” he said, taking in Shoma’s handsome face. His jaw and cheekbones were sharp enough to cut glass and his shoulders were broad and his hips narrow. “You were a little boy when we met. I wouldn’t have imagined we ever would fall in love. But I’m glad we did.”

Shoma smirked. “You were all gangly, like a baby deer. It was adorable. I only thought you were a cool skater then. I didn’t think you were hot until we met again when I became a senior.”

Jason giggled. “I really was gangly. I was definitely a teenager.”

Shoma smiled, looking at their joined hands and Jason melted a little bit. “It’s hilarious that I ended up with someone older than me but just as silly.”

“Even my coach says I’m like a kid more than an adult,” Jason said with a shrug. He blushed suddenly. “Oh yeah, thanks for the giant ass hickey,” he complained, tugging the collar of his jacket down to show Shoma. “Everybody saw it and laughed and Tracy said I was weak in my ankles in practice because I hadn’t saved enough energy for training,” he said, pouting. 

Shoma smirked. “Am I supposed to be sorry for that?” he asked and Jason scoffed and threw Shoma’s discarded straw paper at him. 

“You’re mean to me,” he pouted. 

“Not what you said this morning when you almost strangled me with your thighs-“

“Okay, no flirting at the table!” Jason interrupted, blushing just a little bit. 

“I like Toronto, I can flirt in public and nobody knows,” Shoma teased. 

Jason snorted. “There’s tons of Japanese people in Toronto, I might be more careful if I were you,” he said, and Shoma looked around quickly to be sure nobody around them was looking their way. “Anyways, what are we going to do after lunch?” Jason asked, perusing the menu he had ignored so far. 

“I vote go shopping.”

“I like that idea,” Jason said fondly.

“At a sex shop,” Shoma added and Jason kicked him under the table, glaring at him. Shoma laughed as he rubbed at his shin. “What? I want to blindfold you and kiss every inch of your body, and maybe tie your hands to the headboard so you can’t touch me-“

“Shoma!” Jason hissed, cheeks burning. “What’s gotten into you?”

“You, twice so far,” Shoma said, winking. 

Jason groaned. “You’re so dirty! You’re usually shy. What the hell?”

Shoma shrugged, sitting back in his chair. “I’ve been horny since this morning,” he said honestly. “I decided to just wait until we could have sex instead of dealing with how much it turned me on to blow you. The man I love is sitting across from me, looking gorgeous, and I’ve been slightly turned on all day. And nobody can understand me around here and it’s fun to make you blush.”

Jason couldn’t help but feel a little warm under the collar himself at the thought of what Shoma did to him that morning. He loved Shoma and hey were really sexually compatible. They could read each other’s bodies so well and they both had versatile tendencies, so they never got bored. They didn’t do kinky stuff like what Shoma joked about, but something that innocently kinky was a little exciting. The thought of not being able to see where Shoma was going to touch him was hot. However, the thought of tying Shoma to the bed was also really hot. Shoma got whiny when he was desperate, and teasing him like that would be so fun. 

Jason groaned, rubbing at his forehead. “You’re bad for my blood pressure.” He shook his head. “Okay, time to eat lunch! We’ll think about other things after,” he said, reading over the menu.

“Just think about the ‘dessert’ you’ll get after lunch,” Shoma whispered, smirking at him, and Jason groaned, hiding his face in the menu altogether. 

~

They did actually go shopping – at a mall, not a sex shop – after lunch, and they had a great time. However, they also both got a little into teasing each other along the way. Jason insisted on trying on tight clothes and asking Shoma’s opinion, and Shoma kept pressing his hips backwards every time Jason stepped up behind him to look over his shoulder at something. By the time they got in the car, they spent five minutes in the parking garage making out before they tore themselves apart. 

If there hadn’t been the risk of other shoppers finding them , Shoma was pretty sure he could have gotten Jason to fuck him in the backseat.

By the time they got back to Jason’s place, they barely made it inside before they were on each other. Shoma leapt and Jason caught him immediately, pinning him against the wall beside the front door a he kissed him hungrily, hands squeezing Shoma’s ass as he held him up by it. Shoma sucked and kissed on Jason’s earlobe, neck, and jaw while he carried him to the bedroom, and he only stopped when he was tossed onto the bed. He landed with a soft ‘oof’ and looked at Jason, who was already tugging his clothes off. “Naked, now,” Jason commanded and Shoma wasted no time following him, stripping quickly. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Shoma moaned as Jason crawled up the bed and pushed him back against the pillows. It was true. Jason Brown was so beautiful. He was handsome and sexy and pretty and just everything good in a man. 

Jason kissed him deeply, not quite as franticly as before. “Make love to me, Sho,” he whispered, rubbing their noses together. He looked into Shoma’s wide eyes. “Remind me why the months without sex is worth it when we’re back together again.”

Shoma grabbed Jason by the waist and rolled them over, pushing him onto his back. He leaned down, moaning as he kissed Jason and rubbed their aching cocks together, bodies flush and touching all the way from lips to toes. “You are so perfect,” Shoma moaned, hands trailing over Jason’s tight abs. He looked into his eyes between kisses and could see them sparkling when he felt smiling lips beneath his in the kiss. “I love the stubble,” Shoma added, trailing his lips from Jason’s lips to his jaw. Jason occasionally had stubble when they first started dating, but these days he never shaved smooth. It was a little scratchy but it looked so sexy he was getting used to it. 

Jason had to kiss his dry ass lips no matter how much lip balm he used, so he could deal with stubble burn occasionally to have it look so hot on his boyfriend’s face. 

When he got Jason’s lube and settled between his thighs again, he took a moment to just admire them. Jason, like most figure skaters, had magnificent thighs. They were thick and firm and just a hell of a sight to behold. He decided to kiss them while he fingered him open, and Jason gasped at the feeling of lips on his skin before Shoma even touched him. He left red and even almost purple marks while opening Jason up and Jason whimpered and gasped and cried out the whole time. He loved how responsive Jason was during sex. He knew he was a little stoic and hoped Jason didn’t find him boring, but so far Jason never complained so he figured he let him know well enough when he was happy. 

When they first got together, Shoma had only been with two girls ever before, so he had made some pretty silly assumptions about dating a man that he was very glad to learn were stupid. He had, like so many others, naturally assumed he was the clear bottom, being to tiny, and it would always be that way. Jason, however, was far less sheltered from life as a gay man, and though he hadn’t been with many others, he wasn’t so clueless to think it was that straightforward. Shoma liked fucking just as much as being fucked. Jason was the same. Some days, Shoma wanted to be fucked so hard he could feel it the next morning at practice, and other days he felt like he wanted to take care of Jason and give it to him good instead of make him do the work. Yesterday, he had ridden Jason like it was the last dick he would ever get, but today, he wanted to make it last. 

Taking it slow was the best way to take Jason apart entirely. Shoma always felt so powerful and smug when he made sweet, passionate love to Jason and made him cry, not from anything bad, but because he was overwhelmed by the emotions it brought. Shoma wasn’t immune to the feelings or anything, but he didn’t show emotion as easily as Jason. Shoma felt it deep inside, but Jason wore every emotion like a big neon sign. When he was overwhelmed by love and joy and pleasure, he was easy to move to tears. 

This afternoon, Shoma was going to make Jason’s tears flow like a faucet. 

“I’m good, please,” Jason moaned, and Shoma realized that, in all his daydreaming, he had maybe carried the foreplay on a bit to far, because Jason was shaking already. 

“Sorry, Babe,” Shoma said, kissing his hip on his way back up. He leaned over Jason, looking at his beautiful face. He kissed him slowly and Jason moaned into it. “You want it just like this?” he whispered against his lips, and Jason nodded.

“Mmhmm,” he said, sliding a hand into Shoma’s hair loosely. “I just want you.”

Shoma kissed him again, tilting his head into the hand in his hair. The decision to stop using condoms had been a big step for them. It was about faith in each other more than trust. They talked about it for a while towards the end of summer, the last time Jason had been to visit Shoma. Both of them had their pre-season physicals and neither had anything they could give one another, and Jason had been the one to bring up the topic. He made it clear he was fine using condoms forever, but that after six months together without ever letting the distance drive one of them to feel the need to stray, he was open to the idea of not. Shoma had listened to his words carefully when he said he had always trusted that Shoma loved him and would stay faithful to him, but after the distance proved to not be that hard to deal with as far as sexual needs went, he had faith that whatever temptation Shoma might be faced with, he wouldn’t want anyone else, so there was no reason to even worry. 

It was an easy decision because it was really easy to not want someone else. Shoma didn’t really go out much and Jason, though he was social, wasn’t usually a flirt. Shoma didn’t want anybody besides Jason and he also had faith that Jason was of the same mind. They hadn’t used condoms after that. However, there hadn’t been many times after that at all. The rest of that visit and then the one night they got together at Skate Canada had been it. 

As he pushed into Jason, he looked him in the eyes, because he loved very little more than the way Jason always looked a little relieved when he did so, like he had doubted that Shoma would actually do it. He moaned softly when he was fully inside, and Jason’s eyelashes fluttered as he swallowed reflexively. Shoma touched his face as he let him get used to the feeling, but Jason didn’t seem to want to wait. “Sho,” he breathed, wrapping his legs around Shoma. “Please.”

Shoma kissed him again as he began to move. The both moaned softly at the feeling. He touched Jason with gentle hands as he slowly and steadily thrust, refusing to rush this. He wanted to love Jason with his body the way he did with his heart. Jason was everything to him. Their nine-month anniversary was coming up and he planned on giving him a key to his house so that, any time he was in Japan, he was free to come stay at Shoma’s place, even if Shoma was too busy to stay with him the whole time. They hadn’t talked that far into the future, but he really hoped that as much as Jason loved Japan, someday, they would live together and could do this every night if they wanted to. 

Sex like this was about their hearts more than their bodies, and Shoma loved it. He loved the way Jason arched his back and tossed his head back every time Shoma hit his prostate. He loved the way that Jason clung to him, his fingertips digging into Shoma’s back. He loved the strong legs wrapped around him, refusing to let him get too far away and break the passionate embrace they shared. He loved Jason’s gasps and moans. He loved the way that Jason whimpered when Shoma gave up touching him all over and laced one of their hands together on the pillow beside Jason’s head. 

When their bodies were slick with sweat and their muscles trembling like a hard day’s training, Shoma finally gave into Jason’s begging and sped up, sliding his free hand between them to wrap around Jason, intent on making him come. Jason was panting, flushed, and had the most beautiful tears on his face because they were tears of pleasure and joy, not pain. “I love you,” Jason whimpered in English. “I love you, I love you, I love you, oh Shoma, Sho!”

Shoma groaned, watching him closely. “Jason, I’m going to come,” he panted, and Jason nodded eagerly.

“Do it, please. Come for me. I want it,” he panted. “I’m so close, Shoma, fuck!”

Shoma kissed him hard as he sped up his thrusts, and Jason thrashed in his hold, spilling between their stomachs. Shoma grunted as Jason tightened around him, and the unbearable heat and friction was his undoing. He whined as he finished inside of Jason and let his head fall forward.

Jason wrapped his arms around him and held him close, their bodies trembling from adrenaline and exertion as they sank into a beautiful afterglow. 

~

Jason was so happy and so content he could die of it. He lay with his head on Shoma’s chest, his body curled into Shoma’s side, and one leg wrapped around one of Shoma’s. Shoma in turn played with his hair, occasionally kissing him on the crown of the head. It was nice to lay in quiet peace with the love of his life. 

“When you win the final-“

“If,” Shoma countered and Jason pouted up at him. Shoma rolled his eyes.

“ _When_ you win the final, you should ask for a few days off to come here after and show me your medal since the flight here won’t take but a couple hours.” Jason bit his lip. “I won’t be home until the eleventh, but you’ll have the gala on the tenth anyways. I can come home to you on your way here and then we can sneak a few days before you have to go home for Nationals training.”

Shoma grinned bashfully. “You know I can’t say no to those eyes, Babe,” he said, and Jason beamed.

“Good.” He squeezed Shoma, smiling up at him. “Knowing you leave tomorrow night has me clingy. I want to know when you’re coming back. I want more time with you. This year if I get to Worlds, I think we should leave afterwards and go on a vacation. Just the two of us. I usually go with either my sister or my parents after Worlds, but I want to go with you. Maybe something remote and exotic.” He tickled Shoma’s tummy a bit. “The food in Thailand is delicious.”

Shoma squirmed and swatted at his hand. “I’m thinking Argentina. I saw a documentary about their cattle industry. So much meat!” He smiled playfully. “Giant grills covered with an entire cow slowly grilling away.”

Jason grinned. “Sounds like your idea of heaven, you carnivore,” he teased. He snuggled closer, tucking his head under Shoma’s chin. “Argentina would be nice. A lot of hiking there. And probably good camping. Imagine it, camping in the mountains, just the two of us under more stars than either of us have ever imagined. It would be cool that time of year there so we would have to snuggle by the fire,” he whispered, rubbing his hand along Shoma’s ribs. “Sounds romantic.”

“It does,” Shoma agreed. Jason closed his eyes when he felt lips press to the top of his head. “I would go without video games and phone towers for a few days alone without a care in the world but you and me and being together.”

Jason’s chest tightened and for some reason he felt close to tears. Shoma meant it. It sounded ridiculous to be so moved over something like that, but it reminded him that Shoma _loved_ him. Shoma loved him more than his games. He loved him more than his cellphone. He loved him more than all his sacred creature comforts. Jason had never been in a relationship this serious and this long distance, but it didn’t matter because no man had ever and probably would ever love him the way that Shoma Uno loved him. 

“Hey, Shoma?”

“Mmmm?”

“Thank you for picking me,” Jason whispered, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he confessed something that felt like it should be a secret when it was the furthest thing from one. 

Shoma’s only response was to hold him closer and kiss his head once more.


End file.
